Theme fanfics 5
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: The title says it all... Nothing to summarize. * 1st OS KAVI *. Do peep in...review and vote.


**Theme 5 :- the male and female protogonist goes to some non english speaking country [ he she won a week long trip in a lottery but the trip turns into a disaster as his bag is stolen [money passport ] all gone the other one helps him out and shows him around [ new place] and they eventually fall for one another**

A man , wearing t shirt federal jeans and leather jacket come out.

man - oyee aaye toh bohot hi acchi jagah hai jiii...maine toh sapne mein bhi naaa socha tha ki main itthe aawanga ...yeh sab toh waheguru jii di kripa hai ki main itthe spain aa gaya...ab cheti cheti taxi pakadta hu aur phir toh hotel jaake tayyar hoke ghoomne jaunga

he goes to find a cab

he was looking for the cab when he hears a voice.

" tusi hindustani hai jiii"

he turns around and found a slight thin man with moustache and turban on his head.

man - ohh teri ...sardarjii tusi aitthe ki kar rahe ho...pata hai mujhe laga tha ki main akela punjab ka aisa banda hu jo aitthe aaya hai... par tusi toh aitthe pehle se hi ho...koi gal nahi...galla hi koi nahi jiii aap bhi toh punjab daa naam roshan kar rahe ho jii...waise jii mera naam naa kavin hai jiii...kavin khanna...mere bebe ne bade pyar se mera naam rakha hai jiiii...

" aapko taxi chahiye " the sardar asked him.

kavin - haanjiii bilkul chahiye jiii kyu nahi chahiye...yeh raha jiii mera saman ... aaapki taxi kaha hai

sardar - waha ... and he started walking kavin followed him.

kavin - waise sardar jiii tusi yaha taxi chalate ho jiiii

sardarjii - nahi jiii kanche khelte hai...taxi hai matlab taxi hi chalata hu jiii.

kavin keeps his luggage in diggy.

kavin - ki gal ho gayi sardarjiiii...itna gussa kyu kar rahe ho.

sardar- thik hai ab baitho.

kavin- haanjiii ...main naa aage hi baith jata hu.

sardar jii- aa...aage kyu peeche baitho.

kavin - nahi maine aage baithna hai...mujhe naa baate kiye bina raha nahi jaata ...waise sardarjii ek gal dasso ...yaha khane peene ko kuch milta nahi hai kya.

sardar jii- milta hai naaa.

kavin - toh phir aap itne duble patle kyu ho jiiii.

sardar jiii - gadi mein baitho.

kavin sits on the passesnger seat and sardar jii sits on the driving seat.

 **on the way :-**

kavin - pata hai sardarjiiii maine toh kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki main itthe aaunga par dekhiye rab di kripa...pata hai sardar jii maine naa yeh trip lottery mein jeeta hai...hai ki nahi kamal ki baat...socha ek hafte kaa trip hai ghoom ke wapas chale jana hai punjab...par maine yeh jagah badi pasand aa gayi hai jiii...sab kuch bada changa hai par naa ...aur idhar ki gori mem bhi bohot acchi hai...ghar se nikalne se pehle hi bebe ko bol aaya tha ki bebe tu bahu ki chinta chood hi de ...ab pardes jaa raha hu toh tere liye ek gori mem le aaunga par bebe ne toh mere kaan hi kheech liye boli ki khabardar jo main gori mem laya...woh kya hai naa jii bebe ko naa hindustani ladki chahiye ...ab maine bhi bol diya ki idhar koi hindustani ladki mile toh maine le aani hai...par mennu samajh nahi aata ki gori mem mein ki problem hai...hai toh woh bhi ladki hi...par bebe meri gal sunti kaha hai...unhe chahiye hindustani ladki ...chad de yeh gal ... tusi batao punjab mein tusi kaha rehte ho.

sardar - pun...punjab mein toh main bha...bhadinda jiii... bhatinda mein rehta hu jiiii.

kavin - bhatinda...waha toh mera aa na jaana laga hi rehta hai jiii.

sardar jii - accha jiiii.

kavin - waise sardar jii yeh tape chalta bhi hai yaa aise hi laga rakha hai.

sardar jiii forwards his hand to switch.

at the same time kavin forwards his hand and their hand touches...sardar jee imideatly takes his hand back.

kavin - tusi ghabra kyu rahe ho jii ...are main koi kudi thodi hu jo aapne aise haath peeche kar liya...[ he keeps his hand on sardar jii's shoulder ].

sardar jiiii applies break.

kavin - kya hua ?

sardar jii- utar neeche.

kavin- haiinnn?

sardar - bola naa utar neeche

sardar jii comes out...kavin too comes out.

sardar jii threw his luggage.

kavin-are sardar jiii kya kar rahe ho...are maine aisa bhi kya kar diya jiiii  
sardarjiii turns around when kavin was about to hold his shoulder when accidently he holds his turbon and it opens...all the long hairs comes out.

kavin - ohhhh teri.

sardar jii get rid of moustache and finally tranform herself into a beautiful girl...kavin was just lost in her beauty.

kavin - ohhooo toh yeh gal hai...aap sardar jii nahi aap toh sardarni jiii hai ...tabhi main sochu yeh haath lagne se sardarjii kaanp kaise gaye...aap toh sardar jii hai hi nahi.

girl - shut up ...dimag kharab kar rakha hai.

kavin - accha jiii...maine dimag kharab kiya hai... oojiii dimag toh aapka isiliye kharab ho gaya tha ki aapne yeh inne pyare se sar pe 10 kg ki pagdi pehen rakhi thi...par ab sab ok hain jiiii waise ek baat batayiye yeh aap sardar kyu bani phir rahi thi.

girl- tum jaise ladko ki wajah se jo bina baat ke chipakte rehte hai... aise logo se bachne ke liye mujhe ladka banna pada ...par mujhe kya pata tha ladke sirf ladkiyo se hi nahi ladko se bhi chipakte hai.

kavin - oyee aapka matlab kya hai...main chipak nahi raha tha woh toh galati se...

girl- joo bhi ho mera time waste naa karo...mujhe jana hai... yeh lo apna saman aur kat lo yaha se aur pehle mera kiraya de do

kavin- aadha rasta choda hai...aise kaise kiraya de du... pehle mennu hotel chod do

girl- main nahi chodne wali...chal kiraya de

kavin - accha jiii...dekhiye madamjiiii mujhe chod dijiye naa...is anjaan desh mein mera koi nahi hai...meri baat toh suniye...accha aapka naam kya hai yeh toh bata dijiye sardarjiii

girl - mujhe sardar jii mat bulao...purvi naam hai mera.

kavin - purvi jii please mujhe hotel tak chod dijiye naaa.

girl - chal chal...aur kiraya bhi maaf kiya maine ab kat le yaha se.

she sits in the cab and drove off leaving him alone.

kavin - ohhh teri phail gaya raita ab kya hoga ...he was standing there thinking what to do.

When suddenly two goons sitting on the bike came and snacthes his bag.

kavin - oyeeee chor chor...koi pakdo ise...chor [ a man was standing there ] bhai shahab woh chor... kya bolte hai jii english mein theif hain jiii theif come and le gaye mera saman...help ...police  
but man didn't understod his language...he tries everything but was not able to find his bag  
bag which contains all the money passport and phone everything...he sits there.

kavin - ab kya hoga ...naaa paise hai naa passport ... hotel mein room toh kya khana bhi nahi milne wala mennu ...bebe ne toh samjhaya tha naa jaaaa...mennu hi pata nahi ki ho gaya tha... aa gaya itthe ab toh waheguru hi rakshak hai.

" tu abhi tak yaha kya kar raha hai " hearing this voice he romoved his jacket from his face a saw purvi standing there

kavin - ohhhh teri purvi jiiiii aap idhar

purvi -haan tu yaha kya kar raha hai...tu toh hotel jane wala tha naaa.

kavin - ohhh naaa jii jana toh hotel hi tha par aap beech raste mein mennu chad ke cale gaye aur do gunde badmash aaye the jiii woh mera saman chori karke le gaye ...mera passport mera phone mere paise sab gaye jeeee ... ab main bechara akela idhar footpath pe reh gaya jee...kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha.

purvi - ohhhh...toh raat ko yahi soyega.

kavin - aur kya karu jee mere paas toh aur koi option hi nahi hai jeee.

purvi - ohhh...accha tu chal mere saath...aaj raat mere ghra ruk jana.

kavin - hainnnn? sacchi...aapko pata hai purvi jee aap bohot accchi hai aap naa grat hai jeee...you are the best jeeee.

purvi - ab over acting band kar aur chal...they drove to purvi's house.

kavin - purvi jiii mujhe naa apne bebe ko call karna tha jee unhe call karlu.

purvi - bebe ko matlab india.

kavin- haan jeee.

purvi - tere ghar ki phone hai kya...bill kon bharega ...tu? aaya bada ghar pe call karna hai...aaj raat ko yaha ruk le kal se dafa ho jana.

she opens the lock and they enters inside.

As they enters the appartment...all tthe things were scattered here and there  
the room was very messy.

kavin - yeh aap ka ghar hai purvi jee.

purvi- haan kyu.

kavin[murmers] - yeh ghar kam kabaad khana zyada lag raha hai.

purvi - kya bola.

kavin - nahi main toh bol raha tha aapka ghar bada accha hai jeee...bus saman thoda idhar udhar [purvi stares at him angrily ] bilkul nahi jee saman thodi naa almirah mein accha lagta hai...samaan ko toh idhar uthar phaila hi hona chahiye jee.

purvi - aaj raat ke liye koi kona pakad le aur kal subah hone se pehle yaha se dafa ho jana.

kavin - jeee...woh purvi jee kuch khane ko mil jata toh... [ purvi looks at him ] ok jeee koi gal nahi main sone jaa raha hu.

purvi [pointing her finger ] washroom waha hai fresh ho jaao aur main tab tak kuch khane ke liye laati hu.

kavin - thankyou jeee.

kavin comes there and they both have dinner together.

After sometme purvi goes to the room to sleep and kavin sleeps on the sofa in hall.

 **next day :-**

purvi comes out of the room...sha saw kavin was still sleeping.  
soo she goes back after getting ready she comes back...but kavin was not there.

purvi - lagta hai chala gaya [ but suddenly she heard some voices which were coming from kitchen ] yeh aawaz kaha se aa rahi hai...she steps towards the kitchen just to find kavin cooking.

purvi - tum?.

kavin - hello jiiii madam jiiiii...khana bilkul tayyar hai jiiiii.

purvi -khana? yeh kya naya drama laga rakha hai.

kavin- haanjiiiii...jiiiii main apna introduction dena hi bhool gaya ... jiii myself kavin hai jiiii aapka naya cook.

purvi - cook?

kavin - haanjiii dekhiye aap bechari kya kya karegi ...taxi chalayegi yaa paise kamaygi yaa ghar baith kar khana banayegi...isiliye maine decide kar liya jii ki aaj se main itthe cook bankar rahunga.

purvi - dekho mujhe cook shook ki zaroorat nahi hai... aur mere paas itne paise bhi nahi hai.

kavin - paise kise chahiye main toh bus khana banaunga aur aapne mennu apne is kabaadkhane mein mera matlab hai jii ki iss ghar ka ek kona de dena hai jii main wahi adjust kar lunga.

purvi [after thinking for sometime] - accha thik hai ...main jaa rahi hu tum kaam kar lo.

kavin - haanjii par khana toh khate jaiye.

purvi - nahi main late ho rahi hu.

kavin - accha jii ab samajh aaya.

purvi - kya samajh aaya.

kavin - yahi ki aap itni slim shlim kyu hai jiii...aap khana hi nahi khati hai ... aapne naa bus ek minute rukna hai jii ...main bus abhi aaya...and he went.

purvi - yeh kaha gaya.

kavin comes back after sometime.

kavin - yeh lijiye jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [ gives her a box].

purvi - yeh kya hai ...

kavin - tiffin hai jiiiii...jab time mile tab kha lena.

purvi - par...

kavin - par nahi hai is tiffin ko...aapko haath mein pakad ke hi le jana padega ...ab chetti chetti jayiye...late ho raha hai.

purvi leaves.

As she comes back at night...the house was clean and tidy.

purvi - waah kya baat hai...tumne poora ghar clean kar liya... good.

kavin - thankyou jiiii ...khana bana liya hai aap kha lijiye.

purvi sits on the dining table.

purvi - tum bhi baitho naaa.

kavin - nai jii aap khalijiye ...

purvi - are chalo naa saath khate hai.

they haves there dinner chit chatting together.

They became friends and also started loving each others company.

kavin use to cook for purvi and purvi use to bring money home...a week passed like this.

 **next morning :-**

purvi come to have her breakfast.

purvi - woh kavin mere paas tumhare liye kuch hai.

kavin - kya.

purvi- yeh passport hai [ giving him his passport ].

kavin - passport?

purvi - haan meri ek friend passport office mein kaam karti hai ...maine uski help se yeh passport banwaya...ab tum wapas jaa sakte ho ... apne ghar.

kavin - thankyou jiiiii.

purvi [pov ]- jao kavin wapas apne ghar...please jaldi jao warna main apni feelings par control nahi rakh paungi aur mujhe ...par yeh galat hai...main tumse pyar karne lagi.

kavin [pov] - main wapas nahi jana chahta hu purvi ...pyar ho gaya hai mujhe tumse par tumhe koi fark nahi padta isiliye tumne mere liye passport banwa diya ...tum chahti ho naa ki main wapas chala jau toh thik hai chala jaunga main.

purvi leaves.

kavin packs his stuff.

 **at night :-**

purvi comes back.

kavi - main kal wapas jaa raha hu.

purvi [ controlling her emotions ] - ok...goodnight

kavin - good night

she goes to sleep...but was not able to sleep...tears were flowing down her cheeks...she cried whole night.

 **next morning :-**

she takes shower and comes out...but kavin was not there...breakfast was kept on the table.

in no time she understood that kavin left already.

she sits with thud crying...but suddenly she saw a letter kept on the table.

she opens it and read.

 **hello purvi jiii**

 **jaa raha hu main...wapas apne pind...aapne meri inni help kari thankyou jiiii...dil se dhanyawad**  
 **main jaa raha hu...par jaane se pehle aapse bus ek baat kehna chahta hu ki yaha itne din rehkar mennu aapse pyar ho gaya hai...main jaanta hu yeh galat hai par main kya karu pyar ho gaya toh hoga...isme meri kya galati**  
 **I LOVE YOU PURVI**  
 **and sorry ki main galat raaste chala gaya tha.**

 **kavin.**

purvi [happily ] - i love you too kavin...main tumhe chodungi nahi.

she takes cab keys a drove as fast as she could.

 **here on the other side :-**

kavin was sitting outside the airport.

kavin - purvi ne woh letter padha hoga bhi yaa nahi.

here he was about to move in.

"kaviiiiiiiiiiinnn " she shouts at the core of her voice.

kavin turns around.

kavin - purvi ?!

purvi - idiot gadha ullu ka pattha ...muh se nahi bol sakte the ki tum mujhse pyar karte ho...hadd hai ...aisa karta hai koi ... i will kill you...[she punches her lightly and hugs him ] I LOVE YOU  
kavin [ happily hugs her back ] I love you too.

 **Fabulous OS, isn't it guys. Toh chalo review button PE click karo, aur iss OS ko vote karo out of 5. And do convey some words about the OS.**

 **And guess the author.**

 **Meet u soon with my other fics. Next update will be PKEK...most probably on Saturday.**


End file.
